Living on a Razor’s Edge: The Scott Hall Story
Living on a Razor’s Edge: The Scott Hall Story is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. Disc 1 *A Life-Changing Event *Back in Orlando *A Storybook Life *Moving to Florida *Second-Degree *Getting His Start *AWA Experience *It Ain’t New York City *Razor Is Born *Another Level *Humble Superstar *A New Situation *Making Things Bigger *Falling Apart *A Dark Place *Fighting On A Daily Basis *Just What I Needed *One Place To Go *Bad Times Don't Last *Back in the Family Disc 2 *From The Gutter *El Jefe *Chicas Are For Fun *Taking What You Want *Cleaning The Table *Beach Bully *Making A Wish *Forget The Past *Razor Ramon Outtakes *American Starship vs. Inferno 1 and Inferno 2 - Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling • December 25, 1984 *Scott Hall vs. Michael ‘P.S.’ Hayes - AWA Championship Wrestling • November 19, 1985 *$100,000 Battle Royal - AWA Championship Wrestling • November 28, 1985 *“In This Corner” with Scott Hall - AWA Championship Wrestling • December 20, 1985 *Scott Hall & Curt Hennig vs. The Long Riders in an AWA Tag Team Championship Match - AWA WrestleRock • April 20, 1986 *The Diamond Studd vs. Tommy Rich - WCW Clash of the Champions XV • June 14, 1991 *The Diamond Exchange vs. Brian Lee & Chris Sullivan - World Championship Wrestling • December 7, 1991 *Razor Ramon vs. Paul Van Dale - Superstars • August 8, 1992 *Bret “Hit Man” Hart vs. Razor Ramon in a WWF Championship Match - Royal Rumble • January 24, 1993 *Razor Ramon vs. The Kid - RAW • May 17, 1993 *Shawn Michaels vs. Razor Ramon in a Intercontinental Championship Match - Saginaw, MI • September 1, 1993 *Razor Ramon vs. Rick “The Model” Martel in a Intercontinental Championship Match - RAW • October 11, 1993 *Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels in a Ladder Match for the Intercontinental Championship - WrestleMania X • March 20, 1994 Disc 3 *Razor Ramon (w/ Walter Payton) vs. Diesel (w/ Shawn Michaels) in a Intercontinental Championship Match - SummerSlam • August 29, 1994 *Razor Ramon vs. Jeff Jarrett in a Intercontinental Championship Match - Royal Rumble • January 22, 1995 *Razor Ramon vs. Goldust in a Intercontinental Championship Match - Royal Rumble • January 21, 1996 *The Outsiders vs. Sting & Lex Luger - WCW Hog Wild • August 10, 1996 *The Outsiders vs. Harlem Heat in a WCW World Tag Team Championship Match - WCW Halloween Havoc • October 27, 1996 *Scott Hall vs. Scott Steiner - WCW Monday Nitro • October 20, 1997 *Scott Hall vs. Chris Jericho - WCW Monday Nitro • November 3, 1997 *Scott Hall vs. Sting in a WCW World Heavyweight Championship Match - WCW Uncensored • March 15, 1998 *The Outsiders vs. Goldberg & Sid Vicious - WCW Monday Nitro • November 22, 1999 *Scott Hall vs. The Rock - SmackDown! • March 7, 2002 *Scott Hall vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin -WrestleMania X-8 • March 17, 2002 Blu Ray Extras *The Diamond Studd & Oz vs. Z-Man & Big Josh - WCW Power Hour • September 28, 1991 *Razor Ramon vs. Jim Powers - Cincinnati, OH • May 18, 1992 *Razor Ramon vs. “Million Dollar Man” Ted DiBiase - SummerSlam • August 30, 1993 *Razor Ramon vs. Jeff Jarrett & The Roadie in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match - In Your House • May 14, 1995 *Scott Hall vs. Bam Bam Bigelow in a Ladder Match - WCW Monday Nitro • January 25, 1999 *Razor Ramon Hall of Fame Induction - Hall of Fame • April 5, 2014 Images Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00001.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00002.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00003.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00004.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00005.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00006.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00007.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00008.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00009.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00010.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00011.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00012.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00013.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00014.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00015.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00016.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00017.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00018.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00019.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00020.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00021.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00022.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00023.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00024.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00025.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00026.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00027.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00028.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00029.jpg Living on a Razor’s Edge The Scott Hall Story.00030.jpg Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases